Passion Divine
by alena-chan
Summary: With a robbing, raping and murdering Bonnie and Clyde – duo on the run, Raven and Speedy are forced to play a newlywed couple and all the while, Robin is going crazy with jealousy. [RobinRavenSpeedy]
1. Honeymoon

_**A/N: **Yeah, it's another story and yeah, I didn't update all my other stories… and yeah, you can kill me if you want, but I had this idea and I couldn't wait to write it down… and… yeah… I just had to get this out of my system before being able to write chapters for my other stories… but don't worry, they'll be updated soon… _

_So, I hope you'll like this story… but I'm warning you, this will be a bit more mature than my other stories. The rating will soon change, there will be mentions (and not only mentions) of sex and violence… so, if you don't like these things, don't read this story._

_This is a RobRaeSpeedy story with unknown end pairing… that means, I don't know with which pairing this story will end, but there won't be a RobStar or SpeedyStar ending – that's for sure… again, if you don't like this pairing don't read this story…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to my awesome and wonderful beta and friend and fellow RaeRob-authoress **Cherry Jade**!_

_

* * *

_

_**Summary: With a robbing, raping and murdering Bonny and Clyde – duo on the run, Raven and Speedy are forced to play a newlywed couple and all the while, Robin is going crazy with jealousy.**_

_**So, while Raven and Speedy are trying to catch the couple, Robin decides that he has to check on them, but everything gets totally out of hand when Speedy starts developing feelings for his friend's girlfriend.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

**Passion Devine  
**

**_Chapter One:_**

_**Honeymoon**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

It was a sunny and beautiful day in Gotham City. Unless of many people believed, Gotham could be a wonderful city… despite all the criminal activity in and around the huge city.

Indeed, it was a beautiful day as two figures stepped out of a limousine and headed into the best and most expensive hotel in Gotham City.

The two figures seemed to fit each other like two pieces of a puzzle… the couple was a beautiful sight.

The young man was tall… at least compared to his beautiful partner. With his red-ish hair and beautiful light blue eyes and his lean stature, the young man could be surely considered as handsome… and his charmingly smile only added to his handsomeness.

But his partner was a beautiful sight as well. Ebony hair with streaks of violet and big, enchanting amethyst eyes and soft, velvet lips which were slightly curved into a smile – a smile that enchanted, yet mocked you at the same time - greeted you once you look into her face. A beautiful hourglass figure and soft, smooth grey skin completed the vixen's complexion.

Truly, they were a beautiful and charming couple… made for each other…

"Can I help you, sir?" The elderly concierge asked with a polite smile.

"Oh yes, I had reserved a room," The red-haired man said.

"Can I have the name?"

"Harper. Roy Harper and Rachel R- Harper."

The man looked up, "Oh yes, I see, the Honeymoon-suite…" A knowing smile graced the older man's lips.

The young took hold of his partner's pale hand and creased it lovingly, "We just got married and I have some business meetings here, but I just couldn't leave my darling alone." Leaning down at her, he pressed a small kiss onto her lips and turned to the man again. "She is such a wonderful wife…" He admired lovingly and his wife, Rachel smiled warmly.

The man just nodded and smiled, "Indeed, she is wonderful." He complimented honestly and gestured to someone to lead the couple to their room.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Harper!"

"Thanks, we will!"

The couple went to their suite and once the door closed behind them and the dark-haired woman wheeled around and slapped the man… hard.

"Don't you dare to do that again," She hissed darkly and watched in satisfaction as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Ahhh, c'mon, Rae, you know we have to play our role right or nobody will believe us," he defended himself, "And don't tell me that I'm kiss that badly?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, but she did was glaring at him.

"Speedy, I swear, I'll kill you if you do something like that again," Raven threatened and she still glared at him angrily.

"Jeez Raven, you don't have to freak out… it was just a kiss… and don't worry, I won't tell your boyfriend about it," Speedy grinned like an idiot and Raven was about to speak as something began to beep.

Raven immediately pulled out a yellow device from her purse… her T-Com…

"Raven…?" Robin's face appeared on the screen and Raven felt herself smiling, all of her anger vanishing at the instant.

"Robin!" She said softly.

"Hey, Robin!" Speedy greeted from behind her as he peered into her T-com, "We were just talking about you." He grinned as he felt Raven tense in front of him.

"You were…?" Robin asked skeptically looking at his friend.

"Yeah, about calling you, but you beat us to it!" A wider grin appeared on his face as Raven relaxed again. It was just fun messing around with her.

"Okay…" The Teen Titans leader replied slowly, before returning to business, "Report, how is it going?"

"We just checked in and everything is going according our plans. So, everything is okay…" Raven explained.

Hearing that the mission was going alright, Robin's expression changed, "So, you checked in…?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah…" Raven answered not really sure what he had in his mind. Speedy on the other hand knew exactly what was bothering Robin.

"Oh yeah, and what a nice suite we got. The honeymoon suite… you have to see the bed. I'm sure lot of people had their fun on this bed. Maybe Raven and me-" He was cut short by deep growl coming from the Boy Wonder.

"You will sleep on the couch, Speedy!" Robin ordered his ears tinted red and matching his face.

"Ay, ay, boss!" The archer saluted mockingly. As much as teasing Raven was fun, teasing Robin was much better and more amusing.

"Robin," Raven's voice broke between them and she gave her boyfriend a soft smile that told him everything he needed to know and that calmed him down immediately. He knew he could trust her, but still he wished he could have been the one with Raven acting as a married couple. He should be the one in the Honeymoon suite with Raven. He-

"Are you listening to me Robin?" Raven's voice broke through his thoughts and Robin shook his head smiling a bit at her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked her.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, but she still answered him, "I just said that you shouldn't worry too much, everything will be alright. We'll catch them soon enough!" Raven confidently assured him believing that he was thinking about the mission.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Robin spoke half-heartily. He didn't really want to talk about the mission… not all. "Call when something happens, okay!" He added and was about to close the connection when Raven spoke again.

"One more thing Robin."

"Yes?"

Raven took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him, "I love you."

He looked at her for a second before a big grin broke out onto his face, "I love you too, Rae!" Robin told her, "Take care!" He added closing his communicator.

Raven as well closed her communicator and turned around only to find Speedy sitting on the fluffy, king-sized bed and looking at her with an odd… almost sad expression.

"Speedy?" Raven called out, "Are you okay?"

The red-haired man seemed a bit confused, but soon he caught himself, "Just peachy!" Was his reply as he stood up from the bed and took of his green shirt.

"What are you doing?" Raven almost screamed as he stood in front of her with a bare chest…

'_A really nice chest!' _Lust cooed in her mind while Happy giggled.

"I'm going to take a shower," Speedy replied lazily, "Don't tell me Boy Wonder has never showed you how a real man looks like!" He dashed at the bathroom and closed the door before a sailing shoe could hit him.

He laughed at the profanities that could be heard from the other side of the door.

This mission was just so much… he already loved it.

_**

* * *

**_

Robin walked into the common room and sat down next to Cyborg who watched as Beast Boy desperately tried to beat his high score. Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Rob! How are Dark Girl and Speedy doing?" Cyborg asked without looking away from the screen.

"Fine," Robin muttered gloomily crossing his arms over his chest. That led to Cyborg looking at his leader with raised eyebrows.

"Are you still mad that you aren't the one with Raven on the mission!" It was more a statement than a question.

Brainless mumbling was Cyborg's answer.

"Dude, if I were him I would be more than worried. Raven and Speedy are playing a newlywed couple and they are together in a Honeymoon suite and we all knew what a ladies-man our Speedy is. He will definitely-" Beast Boy silenced as he felt an elbow in his ribs.

"Hey!" He protested, but closed his mouth as Cyborg pointed at fuming Robin. "Oh… uh… but you know, Raven is different… she… yeah…" The green-skinned young man scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't listen to this idiot!" Cyborg told Robin, "They are just there to work. It's a just mission!" He tried to assure him, but Robin wasn't listening.

"I should be the one with Raven and I'm the leader of this team and-" Cyborg ended his rant.

"C'mon, you know it was for best that Speedy went on that mission with Raven."

"And why, pray tell?"

"Because you and Raven would be at each other rather than working on the mission. You and Raven in a Honeymoon suite… don't really want to picture what you would do…" Beast Boy chirmed not really bothering to look at his leader while talking.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg warned him and shook his head the stupidity of his friend.

"You mean, you just didn't want Raven and me working on this mission together, because you thought we'd… we… would… fuck each others brains out?" Robin was yelling at the end and if you would look at him closely you could see streams coming out of his ears.

Beastboy paused his game and gulped as he looked at his steaming leader, "Not my idea, but Cyborg's…" He told him and pointed at his large friend.

The dark-haired man glared at Cyborg, "Oh, you have so much to explaining to do, Cyborg!" He gritted between clenched teeth.

All Cyborg could do was gulping and looking at Robin helplessly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **So, how did you guys like it…?_

_Good? Bad? Medicore?_

_Just tell me, because I'm dying to know…_

_Do you want me to continue this story or should I delete and concentrate on my other stories…? Review and tell me what you think, okay…?_

_Ok, that was it…_

_Until next chapter…_

_Alena_


	2. Aphrodisiac

_**A/N: **Hey!_

_Yeah, you are seeing right… it's the next chapter… after a month of waiting I updated. I know, I'm so bad, but it was really, really difficult to bring out this chapter… and I wanted this chapter to be really awesome and wonderful, but I wasn't really able to achieve_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks and kudos to my awesome beta **Cherry Jade!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dedicated to **everyone who had reviewed for the last chapter… thank you so very, very, very much for all the reviews… you guys are just so awesome…_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**  
**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Aphrodisiac**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Robin hated to be nervous and unsettled. He was never nervous and unsettled… **_never_**.

He paced through his room and it was already past midnight.

He had already pulverized all of the punching-bags, they had and sorted out all files from every villain the Titans had fought, washed the dishes and even cleaned this room… but he still couldn't sleep.

So, the Boy Wonder paced manically through his now clean and tidy room while muttering under his breath.

"Should have beat Cyborg a bit more…"

"Maybe I should destroy his game-station…?"

"Or I should make him tofu for a whole month…"

He came to a halt abruptly and let out a low laugh, "Yeah, that's it! I should make him eat tofu and nothing else. That would teach him to mess with me…" Robin trailed off.

"Wonderful… now, I'm talking to myself. I'm definitely going crazy," With that said, he let himself fall onto his bed. He was just about to turn off the light on his nightstand as his eyes fell on an object on his nightstand.

He watched the object for some moments before his arm reached out for it grabbing it.

"Should I…?" Robin asked out loud with an irritated sigh.

Another thing he hated… being irritated.

He could face villains, demons, zombies and other creatures without blinking, but he wasn't able to make a decision.

Again, he looked at the object in his hands.

Or maybe he was…

_**

* * *

**_

Raven didn't need much sleep… not all.

Four or five hours of sleep were enough for her, because mediating through out the day was enough rest for her body.

But even though she just needed a small time of sleep, Raven hated it when somebody dared to disturb the small time of a day she was sleeping.

So, she wasn't really happy when her communicator began to blare in the middle of the night. Groggily, she rolled to her right side and groped for her communicator on the night-stand and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" The sleepy young woman said grumpily.

"Raven?"

Her eyes shot wide open as Raven recognized Robin's voice and she was immediately worried. He couldn't call unless something bad happened, would he?

"Robin, is everything alright? Are the others alright? Is someone hurt?" The questions came out of her like a waterfall and so unlike her.

Robin blinked at the other end of the line and shook his head, "They are all okay and everything is fine," he answered fidgeting around nervously.

"So…" Raven was clueless if everything was alright then why was he calling her? He knew how much she hated to be woken up from sleep for nothing.

"So…" The dark-haired leader coughed nervously, "I just called to see… how you are doing…?" He offered smiling unsurely.

Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You called me in the middle of the night to ask me how I am doing…?" Her voice was low and Robin knew she was mad.

"And what are you doing there? " She suddenly asked irritated by his weird behavior. "Why are you fidgeting?"

She was blunt and straight to the point… she always had been and usually Robin loved that on Raven, but just for now he wished she wouldn't be so blunt. It would save him a lot of grief.

"I'm not fidgeting," he retorted as he tried to look over her shoulder to the other side of the bed and for a moment it was as if he saw something moving.

"Is there someone in the bed?"

The question came out of his without him really realizing. He was too occupied to see if there was really someone next to her, but he knew that he was in big trouble as he heard her say his name.

"Robin…"

And suddenly he wasn't so disappointed anymore that he was in the tower and not with her.

"Don't tell me that you decided to wake up me just to control that Speedy and I aren't sleeping in the same bed? Don't tell me that you are **_that_** stupid… and suicidal!"

He gulped... he was so screwed… so screwed…

"I… uh… yeah…" Robin just could manage to stutter incoherently. But then again what was he supposed to tell her?

That he was jealous…?

Absolutely not!

She slacked and her face saddened, "You don't trust me…" Her eyes were closed and Robin could feel how sad he had made her and he could kick himself for that.

"No Rae… I do trust you! I just…" The leader of the Titans trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You what…?" Raven asked calmly, "You don't see me freaking out because you are alone in the tower with Starfire, do you?"

"That's not the same!" His voice rose. Now, he was the one being mad.

"You are right, it's not the same," Raven gave in sarcastically. "Because Speedy and I have never dated and Speedy isn't in love with me and-"

"Enough!" He yelled seething without really knowing why.

"Right, it's enough," Raven just replied coldly as she proceeded to close the line, but something stopped.

"I'm sorry, Rae!" Robin apologized softly and she could hear how tired he was. "I was just so…"

"… jealous…" The sorceress finished for him.

"Yeah, jealous, but I'm really sorry and… I'm sorry…" Robin wasn't sure what to say. Hr been good at apologizing and giving in, but for Raven it was all worth.

Raven looked at him through the communicator and then her face softened. She knew that he didn't really mean to hurt and upset her… and much it had cost him to apologize to her. He wouldn't do that for anyone… Robin wouldn't give in for anybody.

"You know, somehow jealousy suits you, Boy Blunder…" She cooed and winked at him… and once again, Robin was mad that he couldn't be with her.

"So, jealousy works like an aphrodisiac on you, huh…?" The Boy Wonder leered charmingly at her. "Have to keep that in mind… it could come to handy…"

"You never know Boy **_Wonder_**," Raven teased and Robin shuddered in pleasure that the emphasizing of his nickname. Raven just always knew how to make him crave for her… it wasn't really fair, but arousing nonetheless.

He came to his sense as he spoke his next words, "You know that I love you, don't you, Rae?" He knew that he sounded like a small child now, but he didn't really mind… not with her.

"I guessed something like that, but it's sure nice to really hear it," The purple haired woman waved her hand nonchalantly.

He smiled at her. It was just so good to see her in a playful mood… something she wouldn't allow herself to be with everyone.

"I'll call you later today," he sighed as Raven looked at him expectantly, "And no late-night calls… got it…"

"Robin…?"

She stopped him before he could close the connection, "I love you too." And with that she closed her communicator and the line with Robin.

He was still staring at the yellow-back device in his hand, "Yeah… I'm, definitely crazy…"

_**

* * *

**_

If there was something Speedy hated then it was waking up early. He just wasn't a morning-person and he didn't want to be one… especially not when it means to be as cheery and annoying as Mas y Menos were every morning… and noon… and evening… and night.

Heck, they are always cheery and annoying…

Groggily he walked the bathroom. He needed a shower… right now and nothing would stop him.

Speedy pushed down the handle of the door opening it before he came to an abrupt halt. His eyes went wide open and his jaw hit the ground.

His light blue eyes stared directly at Raven…

… at a **_naked _**Raven…

His eyes rested on her breasts… they were voluptuous and extremely soft and creamy to the eye… they traveled down her flat stomach until they once again came to a rest between a curly tuft of violet hair between her legs.

For a moment he asked himself if the hair was as soft as it looked like.

His eyes wandered down her long, silky legs before going all the way up again to meet a pair of shocked and enraged amethyst eyes.

Raven let out a small yelp groping for her towel and wrapping it around her exposed body.

"What are you doing?" She screamed and for a small moment her eyes flashed a dangerous read.

"Watching a show?" He answered smugly not really bothering her anger. "I have to say, Robin is one lucky bastard!" The archer leered openly at her.

Before he knew what had happened a black-glowing hair-brush came flying and hitting him between the eyes… and while he toppled backwards and landed on his bottom, the door close with a loud "thud".

"Pervert! Bastard! Asshole!"

He heard her screaming and yelling from the bathroom.

Shaking his head to get rid of the headache the hit of the hair-brush had caused, Speedy tried to stand up.

Raven would surely kill him once she would emerge from the bathroom, but at least he would die with a heavenly sight in his mind.

He looked at the bed Raven had been sleeping in the night, "If I'm going to die then I can at least die rested!" The red-haired hero murmured as he stepped into the bed closing his eyes immediately.

But everything the archer saw in his dreams was the sight of Raven naked… her smooth skin glistering with small water droplets.

_**

* * *

**_

It was a rather dark room and nothing was really visible, only schemes and shadows.

"Have you found something new?" A voice asked from the shadows and it was clearly female and crisp and only hearing the voice left you craving and wanting for more.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Another voice could be heard… deeper and rougher, but just as desirable as his counterpart's voice.

He handed her the several picture he had been holding in his hand.

She took a look at them and a satisfied sigh escaped her lips, "Very good… something exotic this time, I see…"

"Glad you approve… exotic is good, isn't it?"

"Of course," She answered a low chuckle following her statement, "You know baby, I always had a weakness for the color grey… it's like an aphrodisiac to me…" The woman purred as she beckoned to the man to come closer to her.

"Tomorrow, we will make our move!" The man told her before crushing his lips down at her and groping her exposed chest.

A muffled moan was his answer.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **So, my duckies (I love Mad Mod… best villain ever…) how did you like it…? Not my best work, but I like it… somehow…_

_Anyway, push the blue/lavender/violet/purple/whatever button and tell me exactly how much you like it… or much it actually sucked… okay…?_

_

* * *

_

_Before you leave, I just want you to take a look at the forum **"Tower Awards"** by_**_ The Writer you fools_**_where you can discuss about the TT-episode and give them awards… believe me you will love this forum…_

_And if you have a challenge you want to hold then visit _**_sekai no yakusoku_**_**´s "Challenge" **forum… and if you are there then look at the challenge _**_The Writer you fools_**_ holds… a wonderful challenge against all the bashing and flaming…_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, that was it from me… for now…_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter…_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
